Recycling - Sector 2: Waste Recycling Center
Recycling - Sector 2: Waste Recycling Center is the thirteenth level of Doom 3. A trap is sprung on the player by Betruger (who reveals he sent the transmission if the player hasn't already) as the building slowly fills up with toxic gases. The Mancubus is introduced in a cutscene and Cherubs make their first appearance. Walkthrough This level luckily contains plenty Health, lots of Machine Gun Clips, no Z-Secs, and almost always allows to go back. It is also shorter than usual. On the other side, there are MANY teleporting-in ennemies, mainly Imps. And a great number of Revenants. You start in an empty room, with a Health Station and a computer to activate in a cabinet. Click on it to trigger a video message of Bertruger, summoning 3 Imps in the process. Jump on the now-activated pump to reach the catwalk. Reach the big door ; beware, there is an Imp behind, and another one coming from the little door (locked otherwise) on your back. The little door leads to a small storage room, the big door leads to a small corridor. Two Lost Souls (who return from EnPro Plant) appear here. The corridor leads to the Monorail Access room ; however, both the Monoral door and the front door are locked, only the door on the far left is open. In this room, there are some Imps and a cabinet, which code is contained in an E-Mail of a PDA found in the previously level. Beware, another Imp spawns from behind. Near the only opened door, an Imp jumps from the left, a Zombie comes from the door, and a Revenant spawns near the cabinet. Then, another 2 Lost Souls spawns here. There is a second Health Station near the door. The door leads to a small storage area, with another Imp. Next is a staircase, with an Imp falling from the roof as you enter. Go down the stairs, grab the Ammo Belt and kill the Revenant on the ongoing corridor. Of course, a second Revenant spawns behind, on the storage room, and if you walk to far in the corridor, a door will open (always on your back) to release an Imp (with a Medkit and Rockets) ! The corridor then describes a "U" : beware, a wall will open on the right, releasing a Fat Zombie. After that is a pseudo-maze-like area filled with gas, with a corridor to the left and another to the right. On each are a Zombie, then an Imp on the right and a Revenant on the left. Take the right side and you'll encounter another Imp near a grid. Walk in, 2 Lost Souls will teleport in. Behind the grid is another storage room, with an Imp and a Revenant at the bottom, and a door. It leads to a "U" shaped corridor ; behind the exit door is an Imp, and a second Imp is revealed from a hidden door behind you. It leads to a straight corridor with a Fat Zombie on the left, a third Health Station and the computer which will rid one of the later room of its gas. Without it, the door leading to it remains closed. Beware, when you activate the computer, a cache open on the end of the corridor, from where 3 successive Imps will spawn, and a Zombie comes from behind. You must return in the maze. Beware, another pair of Lost Souls will spawn in the storage area. On the first cross, take the right, it will lead to a bigger place, where there is a Revenant. From here, taking left takes back to the entrance of the "maze", the right leads to the room you just ventilated the gas. Beware, an Imp jumps from the left ; there is also a fourth Health Station. Beware as once again, a Revenant spawns far behind you. Now the gas is ventilated, the door where "Hazard" is written opens. It leads in a sas-like room. There is another Revenant right behind the front door. Behind is a small dark corridor, where the disturbing sounds you heard from some time in this level materialize... The first Cherubs appear here ! It is advised to not walk in the corridor, or even back at the Health Station to kill them from afar, either with the Machine Gun or the Pistol if you are far enough, as these new ennemies are very agile and can leap from very far ! After having killed a handful of Cherubs, walk on the corridor. You'll encounter an exploding barrel, the sign an Imp is very near on the right (where there is the next door) ; on the right is a fifth Health Station. The door leads to a staircase, where there is an Imp at the top, a second Imp spawning on the previous room when you climb it, and a Revenant after that at the top, at the exit door. The door leads immediatly to a lift. Lower the lift, kill the couple of Cherubs down there, take the right to arrive in a small room, kill the Cherub immediatly on the left, and stop here. If you are under 75% Health and/or need armor and ammo, go back and take the lift ; beware, an Imp will be right behind the door. After the room with the last Cherub is a broken stair, forbidding to return. Down the broken stair is a Medkit, Armor Shards and some ammo. The path lead to a large but locked sewer-like arena, where the firsts Mancubi are introduced through a cutscene. Altough you come from a corridor and there is only one Mancubus on the cutscene, you can't go back, and there are two Mancubi. Hiding behind pillars and using Rocket Launcher is highly advised. Killing the Mancubi releases a third Mancubus, coming from an hidden door on the bottom of the arena, with some goodies. Don't be shy to take the Medkits if you need them. After having killed the third Mancubus, a first wave of 2 Cherubs spawns ; killing them spawns a second wave, of 3 Cherubs. Then you can climb the stairs on the arena, drain the sixth and final Health Station at its end and take the goodies on the shelf, then go through the door. There are even more Cherubs behind, and a final lift. Take all bonuses and Health you can, because it will be impossible to return here. Then raise the lift. Once on the upper floor, act fast, as gas is draining your health quickly ! You just have to activate the 3 consoles there are on the left side through this curvy corridor. It is likely you'll lose 50% of Health... Then a Revenant appears at the bottom of the corridor. You can't return because the lift has collapsed, but there are some bonuses. Then take the PDA near the door, and open it : you'll convenantly be back at the Monorail Access room. A final Revenant will appear from the right. Kill him and you'll be able to open the door leading to the Monorail (now you drained the gas in the previous trial). You can walk freely in the level to get all you need. The only thing you mustn't do is to lower the lift leading to the Mancubi room and rise it and jump from it, as there is no "call lift" monitor and an accident will occur in the next room, blocking the path. Then, the only area you can't go back is the one between the broken stairs and the collapsed lift. PDAs *Jeffery Moen *Scott Johnson Characters *Malcolm Betruger *UAC announcer Enemies * Former Humans ** Fat Zombie ** Maintenance Zombie * Demons ** Imp ** Lost Soul ** Revenant ** Cherub ** Mancubus Weapons/Items *Shells *Rocket Launcher *Clips *Plasma Cells *Rockets *Ammo Belts *Medkits *Security Armor *Armor Shards Cabinet Codes *'Storage Cabinet #003: Ammunition' - 483 Category:Doom 3 levels Category:Levels by name